


the only thing i really know is she got sex appeal

by trueprinci



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, Devils, Dragons, F/F, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Monsters, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, basically lesbian monster sex with a pinch of feelings, ok that's enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: As Angela takes her for everything she's got, Satya takes stock of the devil on her cock once more. Her dark hair flows wavy past her shoulders, especially charming out of its ponytail. Her thick hair is still a bit damp, from the looks of it. Angela's perfect lips no longer bear lipstick, lost under the water of the shower and on Satya's lips. Her lips are parted as she works herself on Satya's cock. Her soft stomach clenches and unclenches with her movements, and she places her hot hands on Satya's lightly armored belly, claws digging in. Satya is going to cherish the scratches and bruises and hickies this rendezvous will leave her with.





	the only thing i really know is she got sex appeal

**Author's Note:**

> so because i'm trans and make EVERYTHING MY GAY LITTLE HANDS TOUCH TRANS basically they can both shapeshift cuz magic. and demon shit. shut the fuck up overwatch has a big talking monkey, i can do what i want

Satya's back slams against the wall, tile cold against her hot skin. She feels the bumps of her spine against the cool, wet tiles. She is briskly hoisted up, hands like talons on the undersides of her thighs. Angela kisses her roughly, hungrily working on her top lip.

Between kisses, Angela asks, "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Satya answers confidently, a snarl of a grin on her lips as she dips in for more hot contact.

Satya drapes her arms lazily over Angela's neck, expecting full well that Angela will continue to hold her up. She figures she is the stronger of the two, more muscle mass at least, but she knows devils are strong. Dragons are tougher, in her humble opinion. Satya is well aware that the two of them are both incredibly strong-willed, if anything. Their previous romp before their shower had been a scramble to the top, a wrestling match to see who could dominate who first. They both loved it, of course, loud in their demonic voices and shrieks of delight.

Satya's neck is a mess of bruises, as is Angela's. Angela's neck is softer, less armored, so it bares beautiful purple hickies that sprung up like flowers beneath her sharp teeth. Her scales are scratched with five-fingered claw marks, but her marks don't compare to Angela's in any way. Her skin was laughably delicate, hips and thighs crossed with scratches and bruises.

Opening her eyes as she exchanges languid kisses with Angela, Satya takes stock of what's in front of her. Angela's black hair is slicked down, pushed back, dark and heavy with water. She's too pretty like this. Her eyes are shut tightly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and...why is she sighing so much into her mouth? Like she's relieved or something? What's that supposed to mean?

Satya closes her eyes, mentally shrugs it off, and continues to make the fuck out with the devil that has her pinned against a wall.

Satya grinds herself on Angela with heady moans, desperate to go for more, craving so badly to reach the heights Angela had taken her to. She can feel her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Shall we take this back to the bedroom?" Angela picks up on, gently lowering her claws and Satya with along with them.

"I would like that." Satya tells her, and for a moment, they press their wet foreheads together.

Under the hot steam of the shower, it's too intimate. Angela breaks away first, stepping out of the shower to procure a towel. Satya nearly reaches for her hand, but forces her arm down.

-

This time, it's Angela whose back collides against a surface, only this time, it's the plushness of a bed. Satya can feel fire in her veins as she watches Angela spread out her lucrid, hellfire-charged body on the bed. Her lashes flutter, eyelids hooded. It takes all of her strength not to pounce on Angela right then.

Leaning forward, Satya traces the line of the devil's lips, and she gratefully accepts them, immediately taking them into her mouth. She hollows her cheeks, sucking the digits with her eyebrows turned downwards, eyes blinkling innocent up at Satya. She bobs her head up on down on the dragon's sharp fingers, swirling her tongue around the tips. 

If Satya could blush, she would.

Satya retracts her fingers, pulling them apart to watch the strand of saliva string between them. With the palms of her hands, she finds herself pushing down Angela's shoulders and climbing on top of the devil woman, straddling her, tail lashing.

"I'm going to make you scream." Satya tells her.

"Oh? Is that so?" Angela challenges, grinning with a cocked eyebrow.

She brings her slick fingers down to Angela's stomach, rubbing just underneath her belly button in a teasing motion. She starts up patterns in circles, spirals, and even a pentagram, just for fun.

With a quick kiss and a nod of encouragement from Angela, Satya kisses down her neck, running her tongue between her breasts, above her navel, and past where her hand had been tracing nonsensical designs onto her firey skin.

Finally, beneath a crop of dark hair, she quickly darts to the left, nibbling gently on a patch of thigh. She digs her teeth in harder to elicit yelps from Angela, leaving a row of fang marks. She sucks on the next place she chooses, not bothering to check if she's properly bruised her fragile devil lover before moving onto more biting. 

"Do you like that?" Satya checks in, amber pupils darting up to watch her expression. Angela presses her hand into her face, and when she retracts it to speak, it comes away with teeth marks.

"You couldn't tell?" she teases. 

Angela _had_ been yelping and moaning up a storm, but Satya always thought it was good to check. Keeping her eyes on Angela, she nips at an already-sensitive bruise, earning a yip of surprise from Angela.

"Please keep going. Don't tease me forever, Satya."

Satya can't explain why her own name on Angela's lips makes the bottom of her stomach twinge, and she dives in for more hickies and bites regardless.

When Satya catches glimpses of Angela's face, twisted in passion, partially covered by her hands, she smiles and continues her work. She stops every once and awhile to breathe warm air onto Angela's most sensitive area, and Angela shrieks every time she does so.

"Just don't make me wait forever." Angela says sternly, moving to twine her hands around Satya's horns.

_Damn,_ Satya curses herself. _She knows I like that._ She can't help but groan against her skin as Angela rubs her thumb across a horn.

Satya positions herself squarely between Angela's legs and breathes slowly through her mouth, gently moving the curly hair there with her exhales. Angela squeezes her horns tighter, quits her ministrations. 

With her long tongue, Satya feigns curiosity, poking in a mock tentative way between Angela's labia. Angela throws her head back.

"Please."

Satya reels her tongue back in. "Beg for it." she commands.

"You want _me_ to-"

Satya cuts her off with a hard bite to her right thigh, sinking in her fangs and surely drawing blood.

"Scheiße, fuck fuck- I'll beg, I'll beg!"

She kisses the bleeding mark. "Good little devil."

Angela starts up her desperate pleading, "Please please _please_ I'll be so good I won't misbehave I promise I will not act up just please put your mouth on my fucking- Oh- OH!"

Satya hums around a mouthful of demon pussy, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she moves teasingly slow from Angela's hole to her clit. Angela kicks her feet when Satya reaches the bud of nerves and laps eagerly at it.

"Fuck, _yes_." She moans, digging her hands into the sheets.

They've both got claws, so they already established that fingering isn't an option. However, Satya does have quite a long tongue. Her tongue proves itself long enough to reach Angela'a g-spot, Satya gathers from the lewd sounds that spew from Angela. The tongue is a strong organ, and she uses it to push up against those nerves, and uses her claws to hold Angela's hips. She digs in a little bit more than necessary to keep the demon in place. Fingers are useful for things besides fingerbanging, at least.

Angela rubs clumsy circles onto Satya's horns. Satya quickens her pace, then stops, switching back to her clit. She feels dizzy, and she can't imagine how Angela feels. Scratch that, she can, and she did, two hours earlier when Angela had her bent over and was doing the same thing.

Angela's breathing comes heavy as she sails along the pleasure in waves, rocking her hips against Satya's face as she laps earnestly at her. 

"Hold still, stick your tongue out." Angela requests, cupping the side of Satya's face. Satya has a sensitive face as well as sensitive horns, so she leans into the touch, and can't help but obey the devil before her.

"Ahhh." Satya mocks, mouth open and ready.

Angela immediately grinds her pussy against Satya's waiting tongue, screwing her eyes shut as she loses herself in the thrusts. Satya lets her clit rush over her tongue over and over, knowing that this is what the devil needs to get off. A sense of power, a sense of doing something. Demons don't like to do nothing, to be bored. They like action, they like instant gratification. 

Angela's face is a pretty pretty pink, and she opens her eyes, blown wide. 

"Fuck- I'm gonna-" she warns, and her hips buckle.

She draws into herself, groaning, guttural, from somewhere deep within her. Satya helps her ride it out, sucking gently on her clit as Angela comes down from her orgasm. Satya feels a smile grow across her face, thinking about all the pretty (fake) noises she's made for others, and how pleased she is to hear something conventionally unattractive come from such a beautiful demon.

\--

"May I enter you?" Satya asks, breathing labored as she slicks up her cock with Angela's saliva, so so _so_ close to Angela's heat.

"You may." Angela grins, propped up on her elbows, head and back supported by pillows.

Satya grinds her cock against Angela's lips, making sure the head brushes against her clit. Angela kicks her legs again, impish impatience clear.

"Please, I want you inside me." She tells her firmly.

Satya complies, and in no time she is sheathed inside Angela; warm, tight and wet. She arches her spine for a good angle, and begins, at Angela's nod, to fuck the devil.

Angela is so pliant beneath her, a mess of "faster"s and "fuck yes"s. Both of their breaths are quick, chests heaving. Satya's cock _throbs_ inside of Angela, as do Angela's walls right back at her.

Satya picks up the pace, lifting one of Angela's dainty legs for the sake of a good angle, now able to pound into her.

"Hold on." Angela stops her, and the woman immediately quits fucking the other, pulling out from inside her.

"Is something the matter?" Satya asks with concern.

Angela laughs, folding her body into a sit. "Don't get worked up, I only want to switch positions, if that's quite alright with you."

Satya nods briskly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Switch places with me."

Satya and Angela switch places, Satya now the one propped up on pillows, back on the bed. She waits expectantly, cock to one side.

Angela crawls over Satya, effectively straddling the woman below her, enveloping her in her shadow. She situates herself, lines up her hole with Satya's cock, and begins to move.

Satya throws her head back, body going into overdrive as she bucks her hips up to meet Angela's movements.

As Angela takes her for everything she's got, Satya takes stock of the devil on her cock once more. Her dark hair flows wavy past her shoulders, especially charming out of its ponytail. Her thick hair is still a bit damp, from the looks of it. Angela's perfect lips no longer bear lipstick, lost under the water of the shower and on Satya's lips. Her lips are parted as she works herself on Satya's cock. Her soft stomach clenches and unclenches with her movements, and she places her hot hands on Satya's lightly armored belly, claws digging in. Satya is going to cherish the scratches and bruises and hickies this rendezvous will leave her with.

Abandoning the complacency of her hands, Satya's thumbprints become bruises on Angela's hipbones. She fucks into the demon feverishly, thrusting like she's lost her mind, and yet she can barely keep up with Angela.

"Baaaaby-" Satya snaps to attention at the intimacy of the word. "I know you wanna cum inside me." Angela draws out.

"Yes, very much," Satya chokes out, tears burning the corners of her eyes. She's so close she can taste it, feel it, play with it... "But, is that okay?" They had yet to establish that exactly; Angela had already cum messily inside Satya's ass in hours previous, but Satya still wanted to make sure.

"Cum inside me, please. I'll cum with you." Angela bounces on Satya, skin on skin making a dirty sound that fills the room.

Satya knows she could do it; cum simultaneously with Angela. Nothing in her knowledge of demons told her that, but she just believed that they would cum together as one.

"Fuck! Angela-!"

Angela sobs as an orgasm moves through her body, and Satya quickly falls upon her mouth, spilling inside her. She pours it all out, physically and mentally, inside of Angela as she coaxes her with kisses.

After watching whiteness stream out of Angela's pussy, the two collapse to their sides, spent.

It takes them several minutes of catching their breath and nervous laughter to even speak.

"We're going to have to do that again sometime, you know." Angela tells her, a strand of hair plastered to her forehead as she breathes deep. To punctuate her words, she brushes a finger over the tip of Satya's nose, and laughs genuinely.

"Oh, I know." Satya agrees, smile rising on her face.

"Is it a date, then?" Angela tangles her legs with Satya's.

Satya reaches for her hand, but feels fire on her ears and cheeks when she's close enough to hold it. Angela meets her the rest of the way, and their fingers lace.

"A date?"

Angela nods, diverting her lavender eyes.

"I suppose it is a date, then." Satya kisses her in the gentlest way they have kissed all day, no sharp teeth or long tongues. Just lips, hearts, and breath. 

They sigh into each other's mouths, relieved.


End file.
